


je ne sais quoi

by mrjbeomsir (liminalsp_ces)



Series: un cœur fidèle [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsp_ces/pseuds/mrjbeomsir
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebeom return to Hogwarts for their Sixth year. • Teaser forsolum me specta, October 2019.Update:solum me spectais up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser for my multi-chapter JJP Harry Potter AU fic. Enjoy and let me know what you think! ♡

* * *

Standing at the train platform in King's Cross, surrounded by the cacophony of sounds that only meant the start of the term for Hogwarts students, Jinyoung allowed himself a moment to absorb everything as he scanned his surroundings. He took special care to return every greeting directed towards him with a small smile.

Summer had been a long and excruciating affair, and he was more than happy to rid himself of the dullness of the past two months.

Briefly, his mind flashed back to the months of weakness in his limbs, the type that still lingered in him even as he stood at the precipice of another year in Hogwarts.

Then, Jinyoung shook himself and stepped into the train.

The year ahead was long and most probably filled with all sorts of shenanigans with his friends. It would do him no good to dwell on the negative.

Finding Jimin and their usual train compartment was always his top priority every time he boards the Hogwarts Express.

“Jinyoung! It’s been _ages_!”

His cousin’s bright and airy greeting was like a balm to the fatigue that had settled deep in his bones, and the warmth of her embrace soothed everything else that ailed him.

“I have missed you too, Cousin Jimin,” replied Jinyoung softly.

Because there were one too many students named “Jimin” at school, his cousin had opted to use her English name to distinguish herself from the other Jimin’s. Everyone referred to her as “Jamie” except for Jinyoung, who preferred addressing the younger using her birth name–a name that toddler Jinyoung himself had awarded her.

A fool’s sentiments, Jimin had always teased him.

“You lost a lot of weight,” came Jimin's stern reprimand. “You lost _a lot_. I don’t like it.”

She squeezed him once, then held him at arm’s length as to if to inspect him herself.

The long, dark robes hid most of his thin figure from view, but the emerald and silver combination of his striped tie did nothing to hide the sickly pallor that almost radiated from Jinyoung’s face.

Jimin herself was already dressed in her school robes. While the green-and-silver ensemble highlighted the illness in the other’s visage, on Jimin, the combination was an excellent complement to her fair skin and her chestnut hair.

“It can’t be helped. The summer was long, and I stayed at the estate for the entirety of it. You know how much that place could drain a person just by being inside its wards.”

“Don’t go pretending and fooling me now. I owled Hakyeon, and he told me everything.”

“There’s not much to tell you, then,” Jinyoung answered with a teasing grin.

The younger girl huffed, taking his deliberate misdirection and rolling with it.

“You could have at least owled me yourself,” she grumbled.

She pulled his robes’ sleeve and led him inside the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her.

No one would bother them there for the entire trip.

Jimin sat in front of Jinyoung, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

After her first year in Hogwarts, rarely did she express her worries in public, always reserving them for the most secure of places, where no one could poke her softest spots and take advantage. The fact that she sat there, hands grasping his bony wrists, said a lot.

Jinyoung felt a twinge of guilt.

“Now, tell me how you’ve really been, cousin. I’ve been worried _sick–_and I’m not sorry for the unintentional pun.”

So tell her he did.

He recounted the bouts of weakness, the constant shortness of his breath, and the tiredness that clung to him regardless of the hours he slept. He told her about the array of Healers, experts Portkeyed from different continents, and the most obscure of spells and potions.

Nothing had helped him, nor did any solution last. Not until one Healer, a Muggleborn wizard, suggested seeing a Muggle specialist.

“Father had been against it, as you might have imagined,” Jinyoung stated, “But he wasn’t as strongly opposed to it as I expected. In the end, needs must.”

“So, you’re _sick_? Truly sick? And even the Muggles and their electricity, they, they couldn’t find a cure for you?”

Jimin's eyes were brimming with tears.

Jinyoung turned his palms up and grasped Jimin's hands.

He smiled at her. “Cease your tears, cousin. It’s true; there is no single cure that can make it go away. But the Muggles said that it is quite a common illness. More people survive longer these days, even while living with this illness. There isn’t much we can do, but I am okay.”

His cousin pouted. “Okay? Jinyoung, it’s your _heart_! And you can’t mean you’ll be satisfied with merely surviving? You need to live! _We _need you alive!”

“Now you’re just being dramatic,” Jinyoung chuckled.

“Fine! Be that way! Uncle might as well go ahead and transfer all your inheritance to me since you’re hellbent on wasting away,” grumbled Jimin. Her eyes, in spite of their wetness, shone with tentative mirth.

For that, Jinyoung could rest easy.

“Enough about me. My summer was _boring_. Tell me about Thailand.”

And so, the cousins filled the silence inside that train compartment, Jimin recounting her exotic adventures in Thailand (an unplanned but welcome holiday because of her father’s work) as Jinyoung listened and gasped at the right places.

They would have gone on like that for the rest of the trip if they weren't interrupted by a series of meowing that disturbed their peace two hours later.

“Whose cat is that?” Jimin asked, peering at the small feline at the corridor.

Jinyoung slid closer to the door to examine the creature outside and instantly recognized whose pet it was.

“Oh. That’s Jaebeom’s cat. Nora, I think.”

“Jaebeom _Lim_? What business does his cat have, wandering over here?”

“I know he lets her roam around the train, maybe because she gets restless cooped up in carriers. I wonder why she wandered over here, though; she doesn’t usually spare others a glance, except for her master.”

Jimin awarded him with a look. “And how would you know that, dear cousin? Always making it a point to know about Jaebeom Lim’s business, do you?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t exactly put it like that,” Jinyoung replied with a cheeky grin.

His cousin rolled her eyes.

“He’s handsome, I suppose, in that mysterious, brooding way of his.”

“Mysteriously quiet? I think you might be describing Mark there, cousin.”

“_Please_. I’ve heard Mark Tuan giggle uncontrollably like a schoolgirl while playing with Bambam's pets; he has long stopped looking ‘cool’ and untouchable in my eyes.”

“So Jaebeom is both ‘cool’ and ‘untouchable’, is that it?”

“I just don’t see why you waste your time with him when he never misses an opportunity to lash out to you,” Jimin huffed.

The teasing grin on Jinyoung’s face faded, only to be replaced by a pained but rueful smile.

“I was once a foolish and spoilt child, for one thing,” he answered with a breathless laugh. “For another, I took something from his friend, something that I never intend to return. Not unless I truly want to waste away instead of living, as you asked me to.”

Jimin regarded him with critical eyes, and Jinyoung let her. She was one of the rare ones whom he could allow to examine him as close as that.

“You’re still foolish and spoilt, Cousin Jinyoung. Don’t fool yourself,” was her joking rebuttal.

Jinyoung chuckled at that.

“You may be right about that, Jiminie.”

The younger’s reply was cut off when another mewl echoed outside their compartment, this time more insistent than the last. Jinyoung glanced at Jaebeom Lim’s cat once again and found her on her haunches, wide feline eyes almost imploring him.

He could never have resisted her charm, either way. She wasn’t unlike her master, after all.

In no time, the cat was inside their compartment and in Jinyoung’s arms. Despite her initial skepticism, Jimin was more than delighted to coo and pet the feline, who laid in the older boy’s arms as if a magnanimous empress humoring her human subjects.

When hunger hit, Jimin brought out the carefully-packed set of sandwiches that she always prepares for the train ride they traditionally spend together. She set aside one part for her, and handed the rest to Jinyoung.

However, before taking a bite of his own, Jinyoung Transfigured a portion of his lunch into cat food, one that he had seen Bambam store everywhere he could.

It was the only brand that his friend's cat deemed acceptable, and if it happened to be the most luxurious and most expensive cat food out there, it was no matter to Bambam.

For the rest of the trip, the two of them spoke no more.

Jimin busied herself with reading a book she had purchased while traveling, occasionally humming a lilting tune with her clear voice, a habit that amused and pleased Jinyoung ever since they were children.

In his turn, the elder cousin poured over a Transfiguration tome that his older cousin Hakyeon had mentioned as a valuable resource for those preparing for their N.E.W.T.s.

While he was still a Sixth-year in the incoming term (and thus, far from taking his N.E.W.T.s), Jinyoung couldn’t (could _never_) let himself become complacent enough to spend idle moments without studying. It was, simply, unimaginable for him.

So onward he read, and he could only thank Salazar so much for blessing him with friends and family who let him get away with his obsessive studying–at least, within reason.

*

* * *

*

“Eww, what’s that on your neck!?”

Yugyeom's shrill voice was the one to welcome Jaebeom as he stepped into their train compartment.

"Whoa, whoa, what, is it a hickey?!" an excitable voice followed suit. From his perch near the window, Jackson perked up with a shit-eating grin.

For a brief moment, Jaebeom considered stepping back into the train corridor to spare himself of his friends' antics.

He felt his infamous temper stir a bit in the face of Yugyeom's horrified outburst, but he tamped it down and slid the door shut behind him, visage calm.

“_He’s __just__ playing, he’s __just__ playing, don’t hex the kid_,” was the mantra that he insisted in his head.

Before he could change his mind about refraining from throttling Yugyeom, Jaebeom was distracted when the force of Jackson's hug almost knocked him back.

“Jaebeommie! _Oh, it's your hair__! S_o cool! I missed you so much over the break!” Jackson exclaimed in one breath, eyes bright and metaphorical dog tail wagging.

The boy in question, smothered by Jackson's limbs, briefly returned the hug before he not-so-gently pushed the other away.

Jackson's well-practiced pout made its debut for the day, but Jaebeom was just as adept in remaining unaffected by said pouting as Jackson was in pushing his friend's temper.

Jaebeom smoothed a hand down his longer locks, dyed an ashy gray five days ago, and took the seat that the other vacated.

Jackson whirled back to Yugyeom in a snap. “How dare you react like that to Jaebeom's first foray into the world of risky but rewarding hairstyles?!”

“How dare he sport a _mullet_?! I thought he had a new cat that he had wrapped around his neck like that!” Yugyeom screeched back.

“It looks _vogue _and you know it! Jaebeom looks handsome and chic! Not that you'd know what ‘handsome and chic’ looked like, you absolute heathen!”

Jaebeom bit back a sigh. That morning was hectic enough with his scrambling to make it to the station on time; he really didn't need Jackson and Yugyeom's arguing to welcome him on the train.

“_He looks like an old man_ and you know it!”

“Cut it out, you two!” Jaebeom finally called out.

The squabbling duo instantly quieted down.

Jackson threw himself at his best friend's lap, fight completely forgotten, as he inspected Jaebeom's new hairstyle with keen interest and barely suppressed excitement.

While others who were unfamiliar with Jackson's antics might have gotten whiplashed by the quick change in his mood, Jackson had long been Jaebeom's best friend. He understood the other's quirks and oddities as much as Jackson knew how to handle Jaebeom and his moods.

“Mate, I missed you so much over the break! I love going home to Hong Kong but the international post is too taxing for my poor Fendi. I hadn't managed to send you a single letter at all," lamented Jackson.

He picked an imaginary lint off his friend's dark shirt and flicked it to Yugyeom's direction. Having settled back to his original seat, the younger boy merely rolled his eyes at the immature gesture.

“Anyway, did you receive your O.W.L.s? How did you do? What N.E.W.T.s are you taking? I _know _I should have at least Floo-ed you, but how could I just Floo the office of the Prime Minister herself? Besides, I know you wouldn’t be there anyway. I knew you would've been outdoors with your camera 200% of the time,” came the rapid-fire questions from Jackson.

“I think I did okay. I got eight in total, five E’s and three O’s,” Jaebeom replied, ignoring the mention of his mother’s office and his hobby.

He need not share that two of his O’s were Charms and Transfiguration as it was already common knowledge in their year that Jaebeom's wand work was exceptional.

His Potions O.W.L., on the other hand, was a huge but welcome surprise, Jaebeom aware that he scored an O by the skin of his teeth.

After all, Professor Lee was known to be a strict taskmaster who held extremely high standards for her students and their work.

Despite being the Head of Gryffindor House where Jaebeom (and Jackson) belonged, Professor Lee offered no slack to anyone. Jaebeom figured this out for himself through firsthand experience, as he distinctly recalled how much he struggled and stumbled a few times over the years in her class just to keep up. 

"Merlin, _eight _O.W.L.s?! Jaebeom, that's wonderful!" Jackson yelled, scrambling to embrace his best friend. "For sure, you're one of the top students in our class! I'm so proud of my Jaebeommie!"

He then proceeded to smooch his best friend--or at least, he _attempted_ to, as Jaebeom was having none of Jackson's hyper-affectionate gestures.

From his seat, Yugyeom groaned, “_Ugh,_ I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for O.W.L.s. Youngjae's been stressing about his over the break. He kept sending me letters, always telling me about how he’s been preparing since _last year _for this term.”

“Don’t worry about it much, Gyeomie. Look at me! I wasn’t prepared to sit my O.W.L.s last year but I still pulled through!” Jackson declared. “I even got four E's! And four A's too, of course!"

At the sight of his friend’s twinkling eyes, Jaebeom let out a small smile and caressed Jackson’s hair. He knew it was sometimes difficult for Jackson to focus on academics because of the restless energy that always thrummed beneath his skin. So, it was a huge achievement for his best friend to have pulled through their O.W.L.s like that.

“That’s great, Jacks. I guess we’ll be sitting most of our N.E.W.T.s together, then."

“True, except I didn’t make it to the Potions N.E.W.T.s,” the other replied with another pout.

“What? But you got an E in Potions.”

"Heard from the grapevine that Professor Lee's not accepting anything less than O’s this term. So it’ll be you and only a handful of others,” Jackson shrugged. “Something about avoiding mishaps as much as possible. She’s supposed to be upping the ante this year in Advanced Potions, they say.”

As the heir of an entire empire of enchanted jade, it made sense that year-end exams rarely featured in Jackson's worries. In the grand scheme of things, an O was hardly ever going to be relevant to Jackson's future.

It helped that Jackson's biggest dream was to become a pro-Quidditch player, a profession that would hardly demand excellent academic performance from him.

Jaebeom, while his family was indeed relatively well-off even without their own trade empire, was not privy to the same privilege.

“Did your fellow old ladies also tell you who would be in Professor Lee's Advanced Potions class?” Jaebeom said instead.

He was, of course, referring to Jackson's friendship with two other Gryffindor Sixth-years, Seungyoon, and Mino. The three were sort of a legend in the castle.

A trio of terrible gossips, they run a vast network of information exchange within the walls of Hogwarts, even employing the help of the castle's portraits. There was hardly anything that happened in the school that the terrible trio did not know of.

Jaebeom had no idea how they did it, nor did he desire to understand how the whole system worked.

After all, Jackson's gossip network had been a huge help many times in the past, and Jaebeom did not doubt that it will continue to be such. Like for this instance: determining Jaebeom's future classmates in Advanced Potions.

Jackson caught the teasing twinkle in his eye and whined in complaint.

“For the last time, Seungyoon, Mino and I are not gossips! We like to keep updated with the ongoings at school, that's all!”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Yugyeom snorted.

Jackson kicked him in wordless retaliation.

Yugyeom yowled as clutched his hurt shins, mutinous glare shot to the perpetrator.

Jackson only stuck his tongue out. “Go ahead and be a little shit to me. See if I ever tell you things, especially the juiciest ones."

“He says ‘things’, I say ‘gossip’.”

“So,” Jaebeom cut in, “What did you hear, then? Who made the cut?”

Jackson bit his lip and avoided his friend's gaze for a moment.

“Uhh, nothing has been confirmed yet. Like I told you, sending post from Hong Kong was tricky. But you know that Park always tops the year-end exams. Don't think it's a stretch to say he got an O, too."

Jaebeom understood well why Jackson avoided his eyes.

Jaebeom's "relationship" with Jinyoung Park, Slytherin Prince of their generation, went way, way back. For as long as he could remember, he had always known the other boy.

As children, before they entered Hogwarts, they always saw each other in socialite parties and events that Pureblood families host. Considering that they both came from affluent families, it wasn't anything surprising.

Jaebeom's father was previously a high-profile Curse-Breaker for Gringotts, who retired a few years ago and established an independent Curse-Breaking consultancy. His mother, a Muggle politician, eventually became the Prime Minister.

Jinyoung's family was the more prestigious one, as they belonged at the upper echelon of Purebloods, serving the magical community since time immemorial. The Park family held high-ranking positions in perhaps every institution in society. Jinyoung's father, the Park patriarch himself, was the chairman of the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

In Jaebeom's _unbiased_ opinion, Jinyoung had been taking advantage of this fact ever since they entered Hogwarts five years ago.

It was also around that same time when Jaebeom started to hate Jinyoung and all that he represented.

Jaebeom would not be the first to pretend that he had no preexisting prejudice against the House of Slytherin--he could admit that much. Even so, he tried not to let house stereotypes cloud his judgment and treatment of other people.

At least, save for the case of Jinyoung Park and by extension, his loyal Slytherin posse.

For Jaebeom, the animosity that he felt (and showed) towards the Slytherin was warranted.

Behind the façade composed of a charming smile and dimples hid a serpentine personality. Jinyoung rarely (if at all) involved himself in any kind of conflict with anyone. Despite this, he had a way of talking that reflected how he expected everyone to bow to his will and do his bidding. (And if his words did not do the job, he had his personal attack dog in the form of a Thai boy called Bambam, and a silent but dangerous bodyguard named Mark Tuan.)

Endeared to the majority of the students and teachers, Jinyoung fooled the entire school with his eye smile and fake gentleness.

At least, except for Jaebeom, as he had known the other boy for quite some time now.

“Are you...upset? Do you want me to look for Seungyoon and Mino to confirm?” Jackson asked, tentative and wary.

“Well, there’s no denying it. He is good at Potions,” Jaebeom said offhandedly.

He didn't miss the way Jackson and Yugyeom exchanged a glance, but Jaebeom opted not to push the issue further. Thinking about Jinyoung Park always angered him, anger that always left him fatigued after it passes.

Before any of them could utter another word, the familiar sound of the trolley echoed from the corridor.

Jackson rose from his sprawl, ripping their compartment door open in time to call out to the trolley lady.

"Oi! Jackson!" a loud voice called out.

There was no mistaking Youngjae's voice.

"YOUNGJAE! YOU MADE PREFECT!" was Jackson's joyful squeal.

While Jaebeom and Jackson belonged to the same year and the same house (Gryffindor), Yugyeom and the newcomer Youngjae were both younger and from Hufflepuff.

Youngjae Choi was the epitome of what a Hufflepuff was: kind, loyal, patient, and hardworking. It was a running joke among them that Yugyeom did not seem like he belonged in the same house as Youngjae when the former was anything but the list of qualities that described the latter.

(Although, Jaebeom admitted to himself that Yugyeom could be loyal to a fault. He has been witness to that for three years now, after all.)

Already dressed in his school robes, Youngjae stepped into their compartment with a huge grin. Jackson followed suit, almost buying the entirety of the trolley if not for Jaebeom's intervention.

"Look at that badge! Watch out guys, Youngjae will be handing out detentions to us in no time!" Jackson teased.

Yellow and black complimented Youngjae's kind features, but the shining silver prefect pinned on his chest stole everyone's attention.

"Youngjae! Congratulations! We're so proud of you," Jaebeom greeted. He cupped the younger's neck in an affectionate gesture.

The Hufflepuff only laughed, voice echoing. "I didn't think I'd get chosen, what with all the shenanigans you three dragged me into last year."

"Don't group me with _them_!" Yugyeom protested, pout already protruding from his youthful face. "If anything, I only get in trouble _because _of their stupid Gryffindor recklessness!”

"We all know you're only a Hufflepuff because of your softie heart, Gyeom," Jaebeom teased him.

"And for the record, at least half of our terrible ideas also came from you! Don't play the victim here!" Jackson added.

Youngjae looked bemused from where he stood near the door.

"You're all equally terrible, but for my sake this term, _please _don't get in too much trouble," the prefect groaned, albeit good-naturedly. "Don't make my job too difficult for me."

"Care to share your summer stories, prefect? I bought some peppermint sweets--your favorite!" said Jackson. He offered the younger a peppermint candy cane, which looked so out of place with Christmas so far away.

Youngjae glanced at his wristwatch and smiled apologetically to his friends. “Uh, I actually have to go. I only dropped by to tell you guys that we have a prefects meeting. I have to ride with the others after that.”

“Aw, look at Youngjae making new friends,” Jackson sniffled. “Taking up responsibilities now, too. Don’t grow up too fast, Gyeomie.” He moved to the other bench where Yugyeom sat and clung so tight to their youngest friend that Yugyeom reddened at once, air cut off by Jackson’s arms.

“See you at breakfast tomorrow, Youngjae?” Jaebeom confirmed with the other Hufflepuff.

Youngjae looked torn.

“I can’t promise I’ll be there at breakfast; I might have to assist the Hufflepuff first-years in finding their class. But I’ll definitely eat at your table over lunch!” he assured with a bright grin. “I have to go. Better change into your robes--”

“No, wait, Youngjae! Jaebeom, go get your camera and take a photo of Youngjae! This is a momentous occasion that should be immortalized in photos! _Accio_, Jaebeom’s camera!”

Jaebeom's heart skipped a few beats when he saw his precious camera floating precariously from his luggage and into Jackson's awaiting hands. He hissed in annoyance at his friend's impatience, but the other's victorious grin was too infectious to get mad about. Instead, Jaebeom made a mental note to scold his friend on a separate occasion.

For now, Jackson was right: It was an important achievement for their young friend. A commemorative photo would indeed be a nice souvenir.

Jaebeom instructed Youngjae to stand on a well-lit spot in the train corridor, then paused to fiddle with his camera’s settings.

“Stand right there and smile, Youngjae. Are you ready?”

At the Hufflepuff’s affirmative reply, Jaebeom held the camera to his face, peering with great care to the viewfinder. After hearing the shutter click, Jaebeom lowered the camera back to chest level, smiling at Youngjae.

“We’re proud of you, Youngjae,” Jaebeom murmured.

“Thanks, guys! I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch!”

The Hufflepuff prefect bid them all goodbye, shuffling to the direction of the prefects’ carriage.

When Youngjae’s retreating figurewas finally out of view, Jaebeom returned inside and sat beside Yugyeom. (Jackson had completely sprawled out on the other bench).

For the rest of the trip, the three of them entertained themselves with a game of Exploding Snap, snacking on sweets that Jackson managed to buy from the trolley lady while recounting interesting anecdotes of their summers.

**TBC - October 2019**

● 


	2. UPDATE: solum me specta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little excited and uploaded the first chapter of _solum me specta_ earlier than anticipated!

If you liked this teaser, head over to _solum me specta_ for the first chapter! 

* * *

**solum me specta** [chapter one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338873)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I piqued your interest! I'm currently writing the main story, and I'm still torn between writing a separate fic for Jaebeom's and Jinyoung's point-of-views or just jamming them together in one monster fic. If you have a suggestion, feel free to comment! Much appreciated and see you again on October. ♡


End file.
